


it's over, isn't it? (yes and no)

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bittersweet, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, West Coast Tech, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: An ending may mean two new beginnings for Yixing and Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	it's over, isn't it? (yes and no)

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by Steven Universe's song. ever since the Great Xingdae Schism, I can't seem to write these two in a truly happy light. But I think this is okay.
> 
> Note: a code freeze is when you have to file an exception to change code. Usually instated during a busy period when you don't want something customer facing to break (like a website for example)

It’s a beautiful night on the Bay. The fog sits low on the horizon. The Salesforce Tower peeks out over the fog, shining a swirling blue light over it. If Yixing squints, he can see what might be a dancer in the silhouettes moving on the Tower.

The cruise ship rocks gently beneath his feet, champagne glass half full and dangling precariously from his hold. Yixing absently sets it aside and notices that he’s not alone. 

Jongdae had joined him on the deck, slipped out of the party just as Yixing had. 

Yixing turns back to watching the blurry outlines of boats in the distance. There are no stars tonight, only clouds. Not that there are ever too many stars over a city like San Francisco.

Jongdae breaks the silence, as Yixing had known he would. “Kind of chilly tonight, huh?”

Chuckling, Yixing doesn’t look away from the distance. “As chilly as the Bay ever gets.” He senses Jongdae scoot closer, until their arms are touching. Jongdae’s fingers skim Yixing’s, and Yixing shivers at their iciness. Frowning, Yixing throws an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders to bring him closer. He can feel Jongdae’s shivers through both of their suit jackets. “You didn’t have to leave the party. It’s warmer inside.”

“But it’s never as fun without you there, hyung,” Jongdae says. Yixing’s heart squeezes, and his mouth goes dry. Jongdae is so sweet and earnest, and he’s Yixing’s best friend here. Yixing suddenly feels like it’s now or never. He has to tell Jongdae.

“Jongdae,” Yixing says, and his voice catches in his throat. He’s put this off for so long, but it’s time.

He can tell Jongdae has caught the tone of his voice by the way Jongdae glances up at him. “Yeah? Everything okay?” Jongdae tries to lighten the mood, joking, “Are you seasick? Don’t throw up on me.”

Yixing’s laugh is strangled and weird. “I’m not seasick. Far from it. I’ve… I’ve found my footing.” Taking a breath, he sighs. “I’m leaving the company.”

He can see Jongdae blink rapidly, tears forming. It hurts when Jongdae retreats from his hold. “Oh. Oh. But. Why?” When Yixing opens his mouth, Jongdae shakes his head. “Never mind. I know why. You haven’t been happy for a while.” Jongdae’s mouth twists downward, and it hurts Yixing to see that he’s done that. “I’d just hoped you’d… maybe stay for me. I don’t know what I’m say—”

Yixing pulls Jongdae back into his hold. “It’s not you, you made working at this shithole of a company the best decision I’ve ever made. Oh, Jongdae. Mentoring you has been the highlight of my time here.”

Jongdae’s crying now. “I want to… be happy for you… why’d you have to tell me at the fucking holiday party?”

“Ah fuck.” Yixing’s crying now too, and he crushes Jongdae to him. Jongdae clings back just as tightly. “I wanted you to know first. I was going to tell the rest of the team Monday.”

Jongdae chuckles wetly. “They’re going to hate you for leaving during the code freeze.”

“Plenty of time for knowledge transfer rather than sitting on their thumbs,” Yixing jokes. He feels free, now that his favorite coworker knows. Soon-to-be former coworker. “We’ve made a lot of good memories, though, haven’t we?”

“We sure have. Remember that time we went go-karting?” 

Yixing smiles at the memory. “Chanyeol got so competitive. You almost died.”

Jongdae sticks his tongue out. “Not all of us want to go the fake speed limit like you. You drove like a grandpa.”

“Safety first!”

Silence falls, and Yixing’s aware that anyone could walk out from the party and see him holding Jongdae. But fuck it. He won’t be around for too much longer. “I’ll miss seeing you at the office,” Jongdae whispers. “It won’t be the same any more.”

“Life will go on. My manager knows, I’ve already recommended that you take my place.”

“Me?” Jongdae pulls away, eyes wide in shock. “Why?”

Yixing’s mouth falls open. “Of course you. You’re the most suited for the role. Honestly, my leaving will be good for you. You’ve been holding yourself back.”

“Have not,” Jongdae protests. Yixing raises an eyebrow, and Jongdae sighs. “Okay, maybe I’ve gotten comfortable.”

“That’s my Jongdae. See? It’s all for the best.” Jongdae bites his lip, and Yixing, feeling reckless, reaches up to pull it out. “Don’t do that. It’s too tempting.”

“Hyung…” Jongdae says, and Yixing swallows at how dark Jongdae’s eyes have become. It suddenly feels like there’s only the two of them on this boat, and Jongdae is all Yixing’s world has become. “Hyung, how do you feel about me?”

Yixing closes his eyes, gathering all his willpower. “Not here. Not now. I’m still your boss. We shouldn’t…” Then he feels the softest touch of slightly chapped lips, almost like a whisper, before Jongdae draws back.

“That’s my promise, hyung.” Jongdae’s cheeks are bright red and Yixing has never seen Jongdae look so gorgeous in his life. “You can’t get rid of me so easily. You’ll see.” His voice is light and breathy, and Yixing is in love.

“I sure hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, a bunch of people have recently left my team and I'm sad about it. I hope they are happy in their new roles, but it really is bittersweet. I may or may not get attached to people.  
> I'm glad I got to write these two though. I miss them.
> 
> Doing a row of Yixing-centric office!aus for his birthday, look forward to the next installment!


End file.
